Pingu Runs Away
Pingu Runs Away (sometimes known as Pingu Runs Away from Home) is the fourteenth episode of the first season which was originally on January 14, 2001. It makes the debut of Evil Pingu. Plot Pingu's parents are enjoying a quiet dinner, but Pingu isn't happy because he is fed up with boiled green vegetables. Mother and Father decide to share their food. Father gives Mother a piece of his fish, Mother gives Father some of her greens and then tries to get Pingu to eat some of her beetroot, but he refuses and splatters it all over Mother's feathers. Father becomes enraged and tells him off, but Pingu just ignores him and then decides to rock in his chair until he rocks too far. He tries to stop himself falling backwards by grabbing the table cloth, but he falls anyway and all the dinner falls on floor and smashes everywhere. His parents become furious and Mother spanks Pingu. Outraged, Pingu runs off away, feeling that his parents don't love him anymore. As he leaves he threatens never to come home again; he makes a message and puts it on the floor. Back inside, Pingu's parents enjoy some quiet time, Father is knitting and Mother is reading the newspaper. She suddenly notices how late it is getting and noticed the message. Father is sure Pingu will be back soon a wiser penguin, not realising about his threats. Meanwhile, Pingu starts to become scared of Antarctica at night. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with menacing mounds of ice which look like monsters with horrible hands. Terrified, he runs off and hides inside an ice cave. There, he sits and waits; and Evil Pingu came. Back home, Mother is very worried about how late it is and the fact that Pingu has still not returned. Father decides that this time they should go and look for him. Mother walks ahead and calls for Pingu while drives close behind on the tractor sledge. Pingu hears his mother's calls and replies. Happy to see her son, Mother grabs Pingu and hugs him calling to Father to drive over. Father states that it would have not happened, and he and Mother not been so angry and he apologises to Pingu. Father drives them home and Mother feeds Pingu a bowl of hot soup in front of a warm log fire. Then they all go to bed together happily. Then, a cliffhanger! Characters * Pingu * Pingu's Mother * Pingu's Father * Pinga * Evil Pingu (debut) Censorship * Since the 1990s, "Pingu Runs Away" was deemed controversial due to its offensive scenes (including Mother spanking Pingu and Pingu running away from home). As a result, "Pingu Runs Away" was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution from the US by The Pygos Group and other rights-holders and broadcasters (including Turner Broadcasting, PBS Kids, and HiT Entertainment). Also, the episode contains dark, frightening images that have scared many young viewers. Due to the upsetting themes in this episode and it has swearing also, it was removed from British television in 2005. This was also one of the few episodes pulled from United States airings due to its offensive material. Goofs * The front door is opened from the inside twice in this episode, but the background outside is different both times. * The tractor sledge has a bell instead of a horn in this episode. * The scary mounds of ice keep changing their positions. *Oddly, Pinga is not in this episode. Gallery PinguRunsAway1.png PinguRunsAway2.png PinguRunsAway3.png PinguRunsAway4.png PinguRunsAway5.png PinguRunsAway6.png PinguRunsAway7.png PinguRunsAway8.png PinguRunsAway9.png PinguRunsAway10.png PinguRunsAway11.png PinguRunsAway12.png Screen shot 2014-08-09 at 7.59.09 PM.png film_inside_01_14.jpg|Rare Photo Pingu10.gif|Another Rare Photo Episode File:Pingu Runs Away HD 15 Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Censored Episodes